Changes
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: Allen is 8 when Kanda takes him to the black order to be an exorcist. Forcefully taken from his master, Mana, he eventually learns this is a better life. And Lenalee, who he thinks of a big sister, is there every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything involving D.Gray Man. All characters, organizations, and everything else are sole property of the actual of the person who makes it.

A cloud of soot descended from the chimney where Allen was working. In the Hirenak family, he was a lowly servant who did all the grunt work. He had been with the family for as long as he could remember. And even though he was so mistreated it was all he knew.

"Allen, get down here." Master Mana's sharp voice came down from the living room. Immediatlly he began to scoot down. In seconds he was standing on the floor.

"Yes, Master Mana. I'm here." Allen had his hands behind his back, hiding his disfigured limb from the sight of his master. He had been born with it. But since it did not interfere with work he had been allowed to live. None of his masters children wasted any chance to say this. But still he had to hide while addressing the family or risk a severe punishment.

"I want you to go into town and do something. Go straight there. Don't spend the money on anything else. Also don't lose it. And come straight back. Now go. Allen gave a short bow and excepted the envelope with the errand and money in it.

Within minutes he had left the house and was on his way to the market. No one minded his disheveled appearance. Everyone knew how cruel the Hirenak family could be, especially to servants. Everyone else outside the family were very kind to him. The clothes makers were especially kind. Every time he came over they had tea and snacks which supplemented his huge appetite that was barely even close to satisfied at Hirenak Manor. Once the owner, Miss Kana, had even tried to buy his freedom.

The clothes maker just happened to be his stop today. Every now and then the mistress of the house complained her clothes were out of date. And Master Mana immediatelly ordered new ones because he loved her so much. The seamstress and owner of the store, Miss Kana, greeted him at the door. "Good evening, Allen. How can I help you this fine afternoon?"

"I'm her to place more orders for Milady's clothing. She's complained again." He handed her the envelope and she accepted it. Without looking she slipped it in her pocket.

"Would you like to come in? Surely Master Hirenak will allow you a short break." Allen accepted the invitation and followed her inside. They had a pleasant conversation as they had their tea and cakes. Then Allen left with a hearty thanks.

As he walked home his disfigured arm started to twitch. This was a bad sign. Whenever that happened another one of those monsters were around. Every now and then they showed up. It was when the first one had appeared he discovered that he had the power to destroy them. He looked at the clock tower. He would risk being late. It was worth the punishment if he could stop the monsters that tried to kill and eat humans. Of course he had told no one of these monsters or his abilities.

His instincts proved right once again. As he rounded the corner he saw a metallic looking beast. A man in a black and white coat was trying to fight him with a sword. What was that man thinking? Normal weapons had no effect on these things. Behind the man with the sword four men in white coats hid. They had no weapons. "We'll have to pull back and get someone who destroy it. Retreat." Then the monster twitched and looked in Allen's direction. It had sensed him. It came after him. "What is it doing?"

Allen barely had time to react. He rarely encountered speeders like this one. His arm turned into a giant claw and slammed down. The thing anticipated it and dodged. So instead of trying that maneuver he surprised it by catching it and squeezing it until it destroyed. In the smoke he ran off before the others saw him. He did not stop running until he had reached the house. He relaxed as he took a bath. They had no idea of where he was. He was safe.

"Allen. The master wants to see you in the sitting room. Come quickly." The servant left as soon as he had come. Worried he quickly dressed and went to the sitting room. The men who had been fighting the monster were sitting in the room talking to Master Mana.

_Stay calm. They probably want information. Master Mana owns the village and knows everything. And I probably know more than him. This is just a coinendence. _Calmly he out his hands behind his back and entered the room. "You called, master?" Master Mana moitioned for him to sit.

"This is Allen. He knows more about the town and the people in it more than I do. Answer all their questions." Allen nodded and waited for their questions.

"I'm Yu Kanda. And all the men with me are finders. Do you know what akuma are or what innocence is?" The man who had the word and blue-black spoke. Allen geniully thought. Those terms rung no bells in his mind. He could answer honestly.

"I'm sorry. I don't what you're talking about. I truly don't." Mr. Kanda thought for a moment. He was after something. And he wanted to word it carefully.

"Ok. That may be. But maybe you know this. Have there been any monsters around lately? Or do you know of anyone in this town who has any special powers?" Mana Hirenak looked shocked at thier questions. Allen had to force himself to think calmly. He did not want to reveal anything.

"There all always rumours of monsters. Some may be true but most are not. And what do you mean by special powers?" Allen smiled respectfully.

Yu Kanda had taken out his sword. "This has to be done. I won't put much into it. _Innocence activate!! _His sword glowed and came slashing down at Allen. Instinctively Allen changed his arm and blocked. Pain richoeted through his arm. How could that sword hurt his arm. Either he was too slow or that was no ordinary sword.

"What was the meaning of that? You just injured my servant. Explain right now!!" Anger filled his masters voice. Kanda sheathed his sword.

"Was that really necessary? Supervisor Komoi said to bring him or her back in one piece." A finder had come to Allens' side with a first aid kit and was doing what he could for it.

"Don't remind me of that fools order. We will take Allen Walker to the Black Order where he will become an exorcist. Let us explain our purposes. We heard rumours that someone with mysterious powers were eleminating the akuma in this area. The monster you killed earlier along with ones before that are called akuma. And that arm has innocence in it which gives you the power to destroy them. Grab him. We're leaving." A finder grabbed Allen and through him over his shoulder. Then he followed Kanda out the door.

"Master Mana!! Master Mana!!" Allen's cries filled the night as he was dragged from his home. No one stopped them as he was kidnapped from his home right in front of their eyes. Even Master Mana was crying.

The ride to the Black Order was the worst of his life. The finders had left. It was just him and Kanda now. All during the train trip they both ignored each other. He ate what was given to him and hid his tears as they sped further from his home. When they finallly stopped Kanda dragged him to his feet and Allen followed dejectedly until they reached a tall black building.

By this time the pain in his arm was almost blinding him and fatigue was catching up fast. He recalled going up an elevator and then someone catching him as he fell. "Kanda!! How heartless can you be? How old is this boy?"

"Don't know and don't care. I completed my mission. Now I'm going to bed. Couldn't sleep this whole time for all his crying." Kanda walked off leaving Allen alone with the person who had caught him.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen woke again in an unfamiliar room. The pain in his arm was now only a dull ache. But when he tried to get up he had to lie back down. The room had spun too much. Where was he? Then he remembered. Kanda had kidnapped him and brought him to the Black Order. But why had Master Mana allowed him to be kidnapped? He looked at his disfigured arm, which was now properly bandaged and in a sling, and cursed it. This was all of its fault. What was to be expected from him now? He really didn't know. He only hoped he could do what they wanted.

"Oh, are you awake now? That's a relief. You've been asleep for awhile now." A young woman older than him walked into the room and sat at the foot of his bed. Long black hair in pigtails framed a heart shaped face. "I'm Lenalee by the way. I'm sorry about how you were treated by Kanda. He's always been like that. I mean you can't be more than ten. What's your name?" He was silent for a moment.

"I'm Allen Walker. I'm eight years old. What's going on here?" Lenalee scooted closer. Allen put his hand behind his back. He was very conscious about his arm. Everyone who was not used to it, like those who lived in his old town. He didn't want to scare away the first stranger who was ever so nice to him.

"Don't worry. You're at the Black Order. The government doesn't say anything but we're at war. People like you are needed. Kanda knew this but we aren't so desperate we need to kidnap kids from their families." Lenalee scowled as she thought about Kanda's treatment of Allen. He could be such a jerk sometimes.

"I don't have a family. Ever since I was little I worked for Master Mana. My family may be out there somewhere. They either don't know or don't care." Silence followed this statement. Smiling Lenalee ruffled his white hair fondly. He needed a haircut.

"Stay here. I'll go get you some food. My brother says bed rest for a few days." She left leaving Allen alone for awhile. During this time he thought some things through. Going back to Master Mana's house was most likely impossible. He preferred there to here. But why had he been crying as he was taken away? Master Mana had never cared about anyone except Milady like that. It just didn't make sense. But neither did his life make sense anymore.

He wasn't anyone important there. Earlier Lenalee had said people like him are needed. What did that mean? Here he was apparantly needed. But for what? What did he have that everyone else didn't? He was only eight years old.

Lenalee walked in with a big tray of food. Many types of food were on it, most of which he did not know. Servants on in the Hirenak household never got this much food at once or this much a variety of it. Lenalee watched him eat it all with satisfaction. He was small even for an eight year old. "Allen, have you ever wanted a family?" The question came out of nowhere. Allen looked up in shock. No one had ever asked what he wanted.

"I really don't know. I've always been alone so I don't know what it feels like. But it would probably feel nice to have one." Lenalee had to leave after that. She promised she or her brother would come by and answer all of his questions. Allen went back to sleep after that. Never had he felt this full.

That afternoon while Allen slept Lenalee was busy. She was trying to convince her brother to adopt Allen as their brother. At first he had been adamant about not doing it. But Komoi loved Lenalee too much. By that evening he had said he would only if Allen agreed to it. Even he to admit another younger sibling would be nice. It would also give the emotionally insecure boy a sense of security and protection. The feelings of shock would lessen somewhat and would give a reason to the boy to be here.

Komoi himself went to Allen's room. By the time he got there the boy was awake. He could see why Lenalee liked the boy. It reinforced his feelings of wanting to protect the boy. When he entered the room Allen was standing at the window looking outside. Not in bed like he was supposed to be. "You're supposed to be in bed." Allen looked around guiltily.

"Sorry. I've never had a window to look through before. And the sky was so beautiful." He got back into bed. Komoi wondered what kind of life Allen had before he came here.

"I'm sure you have questions. Let's hear them." Allen composed himself and asked what was on his mind. Which turned to be a lot.

"What exactly are akuma? They can't be natural creatures." Silently Komoi prayed to God that the knowledge he was about to reveal woudn't be too much. He told Allen the truth. How Akuma were souls called back to life by loved ones to be killing machines. How they had no free will and were forced to kill the one who had called them back and take on their shape and live out their life. Allen was not scared of this. His only comment was that why they must have looked so sad. "Why do you say that? Most of them grin."

The white haired boy shook his head. "I see two creatures when I look at Akuma. One is their physical body which is grinning. The other is like a ghost, all shriveled up. They always look sad and are almost always crying." He shuddered as he recalled every Akuma he had ever fought. They were desperate creatures in need of help.

"You can see the souls of the Akuma. How unusual." Komoi commented. Allen then asked if everyone could. "I've never met anyone before you who could. Allen, how would you like to have a family. Lenalee and I have discussed it. We both want to adopt you as a brother. What do you say?"


	3. Conclusion

Allen was speechless. Two complete strangers whom he had never met were offering to adopt him. He would have a family who love him and care for him. But not too much. Lenalee especially he would love to have as a sister. If Komoi was anything like Lenalee he wouldn't't mind.

"Don't make up your mind yet. Think about it for awhile. Also Lenalee just left on a mission. She won't be back for a couple of days." Komoi left Allen alone for awhile. He just realized it was dark already. Allen decided to sleep on it.

That night his dreams were pleasant. He dreamed of the Herinak family Christmases and other holidays he had never been allowed to participate in. Only instead of the Hirenak's it Lenalee, Komoi, and himself. He dreamed of growing older with a family and of birthdays if he ever found out when it was.

Lenalee didn't return for a week. Komoi was worrying. But by this time Allen had been allowed to leave the room and explore his new home. Every now and then Komoi would come in to check up on him. He also made friends for the first time in his life. Granted they were all much older than him and more like brothers but they were friends none the less. Lavi was one of the coolest ones around. Every now and then Lavi, who was an apprentice bookman, would come by with his teacher Bookman to help him with his reading and writing. He was fast learner and by time Lenalee returned he had the basics down. He also continued to have dreams about having a family.

When Lenalee finally returned everyone was relieved, especially Allen. He hadn't said anything but he had been worried he would his family before he got it. So far Allen had told no one of his decision. He had wanted to be sure it was the right thing to do before he said yes. But there had no bad sides he could see before he said yes. The first thing Lenalee did was go to see Komoi. They spent a long time in his office discussing something. Then she came to see him. The first thing she did was sweep him up in a huge hug. Surprisingly he hugged her back. Lenalee took this as a good sign.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I actually finished three days ago but I had other business to take of. I heard my brother offered to adopt you. Have you answered yet?" They were sitting in the cafeteria eating dinner. Lenalee had a salad with pieces of chicken in it. Allen had a variety of things. Everyone else here had learned he had a huge appetite just as fast as they had come to like him.

"I've been thinking about it. I've decided to accept." Lenalee smiled broadly. She had been hoping and praying for something like this to come from his mouth. "How did your mission go?" Lenalee finished the bite of food in her mouth and answered.

"It went well. I've found a new exorcist as well. He is talking with Komoi now. After we eat we should go tell him your decision." Allen nodded in agreement. No words were spoken as they finished eating. Lenalee was so excited. She couldn't understand how Allen said what he had said so calmly.

Half an hour later they were both headed up to Komoi's office. A tall man that sort of looked like a vampire had just descended as he left with Reever as his guide. Komoi was surprised to see them both there. He could, however, guess the reason.

"So Allen. I've given you time. Have you come up to tell me your answer to my question?" Allen nodded. "Sit down. Sit down." They both sat down. Lenalee couldn't keep it in any longer.

"We have a new brother!! Aren't you excited?" Komoi burst out laughing. He gave Allen a big hug." Lenalee joined in. "Now I can tell you the reason I was late. I was looking into the adoption policies and getting the proper forms. As soon as we fill them out we can send them to the adoption office. After that is an inspection to make sure we're proper guardians. If we pass that you're officially a member of that family. But no matter what happens we'll always be family."

The next day Lenalee and Komoi took Allen to town. They bought him new clothes and shoes. His hair was cut was well. It was no longer to his shoulders and he could see without pushing hair out of his eyes.

While they were out the entire building that housed the Order was cleaned. All signs of experiments or uncleanliness was erased. Even Komoi's office was spotless, much to everyones shock (especially the science departments). Allen's room had been refurbished. And arrangements for Bookman to be the family doctor and Lavi to be his private tutor. The only person who didn't help out was Kanda. No one was surprised at this.

Then the day of the inspection was here. A couple of social workers came over and announced the living conditions were good. Lavi and Bookman were interviewed along with many Order members. Allen was reading in his room at this time. Then he was called to Komoi's office and was interviewed himself. Afterwards they left and told Komoi and Lenalee to wait for their answer.

The answer came a week later. The adoption of Allen Walker had been approved. Allen was no longer Allen Walker. His new name was Allen Walker Lee. On Friday night there was a party both to welcome Alastor Krory and Allen Walker Lee as new exorcists. It was also to celebrate Allen's successful adoption. There would be many changes to come. But now Allen had a family to help him through it.

OK, folks this is the end. Hope you like it. A sequel may also be coming up. I don't what I'll call it if it happens but it'll be in the description that it is the sequel to this story.


End file.
